quelmarrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Quelmar Timeline
The Eras Prehistory Very little is known about the history of Quelmar before humans arrived in year 0 as there was no sense of time. The races of Quelmar would adapt to the invention of "time" by humans, but otherwise were uncivilized enough that keeping track of time, at least in the record keeping sense, was meaningless. However, it is known that long before humans arrived, there were two great wars. [[The Territory Wars]] and the [[The Plane Wars|Plane Wars]]. Another event, much less documented, was the [[The Pixie Nixings|Pixie Nixings]], which is rumored to have been the reason why Quelmar has magic at all. This era of Quelmar may have lasted a hundred years, or may have lasted several million. Very little is left from the prehistoric times of Quelmar, but when something from prehistory emerges, you can be certain it is very powerful, and very alien. BR Originally, the BR label stood for ''Bekilip Rekisix'', Draconic for "Destructive Time""rekisix" is Draconic for both 'Creature' and 'Time', as common Dragon legends refer to time herself as a dragon.. Over time, and as Draconic fell out of common tongue, the era was renamed "Before the Reckoning"'Reck' being an uncommon form of 'Wreck'. PR Originally, the PR label stood for ''Petranasul Rekisix'', Draconic for "Pleasant Time". Over time, and as Draconic fell out of common tounge, the era was renamed "Post-Reckoning". CR The Timeline BR '''0 '''- Humans introduce the concept of time and record keeping to the realm. '''80 '''- Elven wizards Asaug, Durmundri, and Hygewald attempt to become immortal, but instead abberate 10 demonic chimera, who run rampant on the realm. '''90''' - Start of the [[Mutated Chimera|Chimera Containment Wars]], which see the tracking and imprisonment of all 10 demons underneath major populations in Quelmar. '''92''' - End of the Chimera Containment Wars '''120''' - Half Orcs find are widely accepted among Humans after many decades of fighting for equal opportunities. '''181''' - [[The Infernal Emergence]] begins and sees the arise of "Heaven" and "Hell" as several neighboring planes fight to control the humanoids of Quelmar. '''207 ''' - Kiston is unlocked for the first time by cultists of [[Vecna]], and [[Tiamat]] gains access to the rest of the Quelmar, releasing her chaotic-evil dragons on the realm (which was previously only home to the lawful dragons of [[Bahamut]]). '''246''' - End of [[the Infernal Emergence]] '''295''' - West Levinkan successfully succeeds from the rule of the royal Levinkan dynasty, claiming the western half of the continent to be free from the sovereign. '''400''' - [[Agreer Kiston]] discovers the last continent, recieves a map of the area form the native Draconians before upsetting them with ideas of conquest, is later is found dead at sea. '''406-407''' - [[The Mini Wars]] see the emergence of Halflings as a prominent race in Osugbo. '''600''' - Earliest discovered reference to the series of pillars later known as [[the Tovag Baragu]]. '''826''' - [[The Holy War]] begins as the gods of the realm begin to ask their followers to take up arms against the dragons, who have now taken control of most of the surface world. '''985''' - A Marilith, [[Toi'Viral]], gains access to powerful magic and wishes the dragons away, an act that ultimately determines the winner of the ancient [[Holy War]], leading to Tiamat's banishment. '''995''' - The last living dragon is destroyed, Tiamat and Bahamut are banished for the destruction dragons have caused on the realm for the past 700 years. ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ PR 2 - The start of [[Realm War I]] 10 - Start of the [[OathWielders|OathWielders Campaign]] 33 - The end of Realm War I, the last [[Breme]] based societies and cultures have been destroyed or go into hiding. 120 - Start of the [[Demonic Infiltration]], creatures of the Abyss swarm Quelmar and cause devastation realmwide. 138 - [[Esau]]'s Success - One man takes it upon himself to summon powerful devils to the surface to protect Amusa from the demons who have taken residence. 368-390 - [[The Calvary Rush]], liberation and restructuring of the realm takes place over nearly 25 years as the modern domains take shape, and the 'traditional kingdom' goes the way of the dragon. 523 - IT WAS A GREAT YEAR 650 - [[Vanara]] Intellect is born out of [[Levinkan]] 691-693 - [[Sick of this Shit]] Campaign 691 - [[Towson Tabletop]] (Season 1 and 2) 730 - The start of the [[The War of the Forged|War of the Forged]] in the northern hemisphere of Quelmar. 741-742 - [[Sick of this Shit Incorporated|SotS Inc]] 744 - The [[The War of the Forged|War of the Forged]] comes to a close as communities around the realm begin to accept that construct life deserves equal treatment. 745 PR - [[Sick of this Shit Incorporated|SotS Inc Season 3]] 791-792 - [[Towson Tabletop]] (Season 3 and 4) 792 - A [[Infernal Emergence|secondary Infernal Emergence]] occurs, leading to the creation of [[Hellmar]], is swiftly forgotten by most and only recorded in the most skeptical of sources. 793-794 - [[Towson Tabletop]] (Season 5) 794 - [[Tiamat]]'s return sees the slow emergence of [[Dragons]] back into the Realm. 1293 - The [[Fracturing of the Weave]] and release of [[the World Destroyer]] 1294 - [[Kiston]] is sunk 1295 - Planar Magic is eliminated from the realm,severing its links to the [[Feywild]], the [[Shadowfell]], and the other planes. ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ CR 10 - [[Trollkin]] become a prominent Quelmar race 25 - [[Shadowrunning]] becomes widespread 595 - End of the Quelmar Realm as we know it. ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ ⁠ A Footnote About Timelines As there are multiple Quelmar in existence ''(As seen via the [[Editionals]] and the [[The Tovag Baragu|Tovag Baragu]], as well as [[Time Paradoxes]] ''and [[Temporal Fissures|Temporal ''Fissures'']]''), ''there is no one timeline that can be applied to the world. The ever changing nature of players cause time to constantly be written and rewritten. In fact, some world-ending events in Quelmar may cause the ending of (one) Quelmar prematurely. Despite these complications, pictured above is the most common representation of the Eras of Quelmar. References